EAH: Apple to Assassin
by MHfrankieforever
Summary: Apple white is often the most innocent girl in ever after, but when she is threatened and her destiny is at risk, she is forced to do something out of the ordinary for a damsel in distress. (WARNING: Plot contains themes of death, betrayal, and later on maybe a little shipping? -u- Let me know if that would be too weird for the story XD. But thats why it's rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Apple wakes up to her loud alarm clock, startled, she grabs her phone and runs out of her dorm room and straight to school. "Ah, what a nice day!" she said as she started slowing down her running. Apple bumped into raven as she was heading into the halls of ever after high. "Oopsie! Didn't see you there raven!" She said as calm as she could after being so clumsy. "Oh it's not a problem, hey um have you seen Maddie anywhere? I can't find her and I'm really worried...she won't answer my texts either!" Raven said nervously. "Nope! see you in class!" Apple quickly snapped back. Apple was having a hard time lying about what she has done... _"It's all that dumb Briar's fault that she's gone..."_ Apple thought to herself while walking to her class. Apple sat down in class and opened up her notebook to get ready. But suddenly she realized that her teacher wasn't there, as replacement, Headmaster Grimm was stood there, with an angry expression. _"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod"_ Apple thought to herself and she started to sweat. "Hello students, I regret to inform you that Madeline hatter has gone missing. We are unsure where she has gone but we are very worried and will be canceling school for the day to create a search party." He looked at all of the students, most wide eyed. "Class dismissed." He said. Apple glanced at raven who was sitting next to her, Raven looked so worried, Apple couldn't help but tear up thinking about the betrayal she has done. "Apple!" Said headmaster grimm "You and Raven seem the most worried so, you will lead the search party!" Apple gulped. "O-Okay." she said quietly. Later that day Raven and Apple where in charge of making missing posters to hang all over the school. They both sat on the floor at level to a coffee table in their dorm room that they where working on. Apple had put on her glasses so that you couldn't see she was scared. "I can't belive Madeline is missing..." Said raven sadly. Apple looked up at a picture on the wall of Herself, Raven,Maddie, and Briar. The only one she trusted to be good anymore was the only one she wanted to be bad. Apple stopped for a moment and then said "Yeah," As she finished another poster "How about you hang up these posters while I stay back here and make a few more?" said Apple. "Oh alright!" Raven said and she grabbed the posters and headed out the door. Apple sighed out of releif. she finished 5 more posters before checking her phone. "I better delete these texts before the police get involved.." She thought. as she opened her texts with Briar she decided to read the conversation once more out of pure guilt.

Briar: Hey apple.

Apple: Hiiii Briar! Just got my nails done!

Briar: LOL cool...Can you help me with a little something, just one more thing before i move away?

Apple: Oh sure, what?

Briar: I wanna do something big...Dangerous...Criminal...

Apple: ...

Briar: I know who you hate the most...

Apple: what?

Briar: It's Raven isn't it? aren't you mad you can't get your happily ever after?

Apple: But me, you, raven, and maddie are such good friends, right? I thought we where friends till' THE END...

Briar: Oh apple, always so silly! Your destiny is all that matters as a royal...I thought thats what us royals stood for!

Apple: What are you implying?

Briar: The only thing more sad for raven than dying herself, is for her BEST friend to die, maddie.

Apple: But maddie is my friend too! I'd never hurt anyone!

Briar: Apple, if you do this it will drive raven on the path of evil, or perhaps, poisening you with an apple?

Apple: NO, im not doing this!

Briar: your destiny counts on it.

Apple: I SAID NO

Briar: Im your BFF. Ive done so much for you. do something for yourself

Apple: Briar stop!

Briar: If you don't do it I'll just get rid of Raven and doom your happily ever after.

Apple: fine...

Briar: good. meet me at my dorm tonight.

Apple: Okay.

Apple teared up, she cant beilve she was so nieve..

Just then the door creaked open... "Hey apple! finished the postering!" Raven said as she looked over at Apple sitting on her bed. "Oh! Hey Raven!" Apple quickly put on a smile. "You okay?" Raven said approaching Apple. "Yes! Perfect! What a nice day! Is that a new spike-y headband?" Apple was trying to change the subject so desperately. "Um, no, I've had this headband for 2 weeks Apple...what is up with you today?" She said. "I told you I'm FINE!" Apple was starting to lash out a bit from this stress. "Geez Apple..um anyways, There is a poster for every wall and lamp post in Ever After so we won't be needing the extra posters you made." Raven said quietly. "Oh okay, I'm gonna go and um, see how Ashlynn is doing." As soon as Apple got up to leave Raven quickly asked her "Oh and by the way, we have to go looking for Maddie at 3 PM, you'll be there right?" Apple paused, "Right.". Apple ran out the door, not looking back. Apple had left her Mirror phone back in the dorms but she hadn't yet noticed it. Back at the dorm Raven looked over at the phone. _"I reaaaally shouldn't peek...Maybe she is REALLY just fine.."_ Raven thought to herself. She couldn't take it, she had to look. Raven locked the door and picked up Apples phone _"Just a peek..."_ What Raven saw next made her have to sit down. She couldn't believe it...Apple killing Maddie? Raven sat the phone down and headed out the door, she had to confront Apple.

End _of chapter 1._


	2. Apples explanation

Raven ran out of her dorm after haphazardly putting Apples phone in her bag. Raven had pulled back her jet black and purple hair with a hair tie to make sure it wouldn't get in her eyes while running towards the only logical place Apple would visit Ashlynn, the glass slipper. She slid down the rails of the staircases to get to the first story of Ever After High. Raven stopped when she saw Ashlynn, who was on her way to the glass slipper with Apple by her side. Ravens fists where clenched as she lowered her eyelids and slowly walked towards Apple. Apple was laughing and smiling about what Ashlynn was saying, she couldn't let anyone think there was something wrong. "Apple!" Raven said in an angry tone. Apple froze and put on a smile as she turned around and said "Oh hi Raven! What's up?" in the most innocent I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-don't-accuse-me-of-anything voice she could. "We need to talk about THIS." Raven said in a low angry voice as she lifted apples phone to reveal the text conversation. "Tell me EVERYTHING." Raven said. Apple froze, all she could say was "I- um..well I- um I was- um..." Apple looked at Ashlynn, she was reading the texts and had covered her mouth with her hand. "Well?!" Raven said angrily while tears where running down her face. "Hey let me see that for a sec raven..." Said Ashlynn, confused. Raven handed her the phone as Ashlynn began to scroll through the text conversation. "I- Look look I- I can explain!" Apple said quickly, you could see the fear in apples eyes as her eyes darted around. "Yeah you better!" Said Raven. "Yeah Apple, explain this." Ashlynn chimed in. _"oh no...I blew it..."_ Apple thought as she brought both of her friends back to her dorm room. "Okay- You two just sit down...I'll- I will explain. " Apple said. Raven and Ashlynn sat down on two throw pillows as Apple said "Okay so.. here's- here's how it went..."

 _Apples P.O.V., 1 day ago._

I smile as I hear a text message come in on my phone, "Ooooooh! Briar!" I say out loud as I write back to her. I begin to start questioning what she is saying as the texts go on. _"I know who you hate the most", "I want to do something criminal", "don't you want your ever after?"_ I start to shake a bit as a quickly respond to her messages. While I will do ANYTHING for the destiny I want, I can't risk my reputation. I get a few more texts, _"I can trust Briar right? She knows how to cover something up, right?"_ I think as my eyes glow a sinister purple-y black color. _"If only Raven knew why she was always so nice..."_ I think. I finally agree to do it. **_Later that day..._** I was getting my stuff together as raven was laying on her bed talking to me about something, Dexter maybe? I didn't know, or care enough to listen so I got my stuff and said "Okay Raven I'm gonna go visit Briar!" Before Raven could say anything I was out the door. When I arrived at Briars place I couldn't help but shudder at what I saw. The room was almost empty, Briar was moving back home and she had already packed up all her stuff. The only thing in the room was Maddie. She was passed out, and tied up to a chair. "How..." I said as I stood in shock. Briar closed the door behind me and said "What can I say, I have my ways. I stood there with a blank expression, I tried to say something but I didn't know what I would even say. "So? You gonna do something Apple?" Briar said in an annoyed voice as she examined a knife she had in her hand. The knife was fairly small, it was more of a dagger, really. It had a black handle made of hardened rubber with a small insricption written in it. The blade was made of gold, it had a gagged edge to the blade and looked sharp enough to cut someone straight in half. I walked towards Briar and asked "Hey so- Um can we not cut Maddie literally in half? don't you think we could get...caught..?" I looked at Briar dead in the eyes as my iris's glowed purple as I asked. "well, we do have another option.. if your up for it." Briar looked at me from the side with a smirk as she walked towards the window. She pointed outside with the blade of her dagger and sat on the windowsill. There was no glass covering the window and the sunlight spilled into the room. "What do ya' say? She said, her entire eyes glowed a darker color than they where usually seen as. I felt something come over me and felt compelled to throw Maddie out of the window. I smiled as I walked over to the chair Maddie was tied to, my footsteps echoed loudly as Briar said "Guess so.". I lifted Maddie effortlessly, Wonderlandians are generally short, and thus, light as a feather. I walked slowly towards the window, my smile getting bigger as I get closer. I throw Maddie out of the window, I hear her land in some bushes below as I smile, and walk out of the room with a smirk. I see Briar smile at me out of the corner of my eye as I walk out of the room. I give a hair-flip and shut the door. I look at the beautiful halls of Ever After High and it reminds me of the amazing destiny I will get to have now that I've gotten rid of Ravens distraction. As soon as I realize what I've done, I freeze, I could feel my heart sink into my chest as I panic and run towards my dorm room. _"Did I really just do that? Why? Why why why? I'm terrible!"_ I think as I run to the dorm, I could see that it had gotten dark, As have I.

 _End of flashback / Apples P.O.V._

 _3rd person P.O.V._

"Apple I HATE YOU!" Raven said quickly after Apple finished. Tears rolled down Ravens face as Ashlynn gave Apple a mad glare. "Why would you DO THIS APPLE?" Ashlynn said quickly. Raven was crying and panicking while trying to think of what to say. Apple quickly replied as she cracked a smile "Oh Raven, so empathetic, funny really. If only you would give up this dream of yours and forfeit this happiness for better cause. A cause for a future queen like...me!" Apple smirked and examined her freshly painted royal red nails. "Apple, if people knew this..I think they might want a different queen. Come on Raven, lets get out of here." Ashlynn said as she left the room with Raven. The door slammed shut as Apples eyes glowed, "You don't know my power you little princesses."

 _End of chapter 2_


	3. Ravens realization

Raven ran towards the exit of Ever After High, Ravens heels clicked against the stone halls as she pushed the door open with the side of her body. she clutched her cellphone as she turned to the side of the building. She she sprinted to the corner of the castle where Briars window would be. "I guess it's worth a shot..." She muttered to herself as she looked behind some bushes. Raven looked around but couldn't find anything, or anyone.

"Nothing..." She said, defeated. She stood there for a moment until she heard something behind her.

"Wh- who's there?" Raven stuttered as she turned around to only see a broken twig on the ground. Suddenly, She felt something touch her shoulder as she froze.

"Hey." The voice said as Raven gulped audibly. Raven turned around to see a girl with long brown hair under a cloak. She had tan skin and a wilted pink rose in her hair.

"B-briar?" Raven spit out as she gasped under her breath. Raven took a step back slowly and put her hand to the stone wall.

"Briar..why are you here?" She questioned. Briar stood there void of any emotion, and said something in a slow sinister voice.

"I am not Briar." She said. "Don't you recognize me? You'd have to." Imposter-Briar questioned while frowning "Why don't you?"

"Who are you t-then? Raven said slowly in a quiet voice, only replying to one sentence. Raven looked at Imposter-Briars ragged thorn tights and torn pink skirt.

"If you don't recognize this voice you must be skipping out on some...visits?" The Brair imposter questioned, and sneaked closer to Raven.

"Mom?!" Raven shouted as she stepped back, "Why the he-hex are you here? And what do you want?!" Raven was shaken up by the supposed "death" of Maddie, and the last thing she needed was a surprise visit from her mom of all people.

The Evil Queen creeped closer to Raven, "Doesn't it make you mad?" she said as she shed her costume and revealed herself.

"I won't say this again...why are you here?" Raven ignored her mom to say.

"Poor Maddie is gone, your "Bestie" is gone, at the hands of your storybook _rival_ ,as well." She whispered to Raven. "Doesn't that make you feel something **_bad_** ,Raven? It has to...You are my daughter after all." The Evil Queen had her ways with scaring Raven, but she knew at this point that Raven was _very_ strong willed. Raven decided not to reply, and ran towards the dorms of Ever After High. The Evil Queen didn't stop her, and smirked softly as her iris's glowed a lavender tint.

XOXOXO Time skip! OXOXOX

XOXOXO _Half an hour later..._ XOXOXO

Raven flopped on her bed and slammed her picture of Apple and herself against the wall, breaking the glass. She got under her thick blankets, and cried. As soon as Raven seemed to get over herself, she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away." Raven said from under the blankets. The knock was heard again, and Raven was met with a reply.

"It's me, Ashlynn." Ashlynn said from behind the door, "I think I can help you"

Raven got up and opened the door, Ashlynn walked inside to see the broken pictures on the ground, small shards of glass had attached to the floor, making it a obstacle course to walk through. Ashlynn stared blankly at the images of Apple White, her one of her now ex-best friends. She put her golden clocktower purse down on the floor and opened it, pulling out a pink folder labeled "RW proof".

"This is some information on Apple Whites past I have gathered..." Ashlynn said slowly, "It also focuses on your past, Raven, for some reasons I will explain soon." Ashlynn set the folder down on Ravens purple blankets and opened it, pulling out some old photos she has printed out. Raven sat on her bed with Ashlynn, looking at the photos.

"What..even are these?" Raven asked, looking at an image of Apple white as a baby, with dark ebony hair.

"These are images from the underground of the library, in the section about fairytale generations. I found all of them in shreds, I had to put them back together with tape and glue." Ashlynn explained, "I think they have a deeper meaning when put in a linear timeline.." Ashlynn continued while putting some of the images in a specific order.

"Hm.. a picture of Apple being a spoiled brat.. nothing out of the ordinary there." Raven joked under her breath. Ashlynn pulled several photos of Raven without her purple streaks as a baby, with Apple.

"Raven, do you see this?" Ashlynn said excitedly, showing her the pictures in order.

"See..what? The pictures? Yeah..." Raven started to say before being cut off by Ashlynn,

"This is THE biggest conspiracy in all of Ever After, Raven!" Ashlynn exclaimed, "Look at yourself, it's obvious!"

Raven looked in the mirror and saw someone else, Raven White.

\- A/N -

EEK! sorry for such a delay! Just haven't had time to work on this... but i hope you liked it!  
Please review if you have anything to say! :)

BTW, I will be updating more, and hopefully longer chapters, I really hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)


End file.
